User talk:Tnt ntc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the Scarlett Johansson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scarecroe (Talk) 22:32, July 6, 2010 Movies in production portal The Movies in Production portal is already ordered. Please do not change it. Television films have the same rights as all other films on this wiki. The pilot of Powers is already film and is therefore in a more advanced stage of production than all but the top four films on the portal. The fact that you think it is "lame" is irrelevant. If you have any further queries, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Thanks. --3LMN 03:51, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :The order is by the stages of production the various films. First are those with a set release date or those that have started filming, then are those in pre-production, then those that are in active development (i.e. those with a script-writer or director, etc.) and finally those that are in early development (i.e. those that are frequently talked about but are a long way from production). If you think that the Powers page does not cover the topic well enough then you could add to it but it is a lot longer than most of the pages linked to from the portal. --3LMN 08:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::You still don't understand. It has the SAME rights as every other movie on there. Just because you don't look at it as much doesn't mean it is less important. --3LMN 01:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Pre-production is the stage between when a project is greenlit and when principal photography begins. Currently, The Wolverine is the only film at this stage. --3LMN 01:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::The order is fine the way it is. --3LMN 06:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I know what you meant. The order is fine the way it is. --3LMN 06:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Makes sense to me! - Doomlurker 16:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply The reason I removed Venom is because it probably would not have happened anyway because Venom isn't even a hero. Movies in production The rumor pages should remain and be linked to from the undeveloped project articles and you can redirect the film pages to the section of the undeveloped project pages, none of them need deleting. - Doomlurker 20:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Keep it in undeveloped until an official announcement. - Doomlurker 12:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) http://screenrant.com/kick-ass-2-summer-production-release-date-2013-sandy-169879/ Don't move it again. - Doomlurker 15:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) That's why I put 2013 and no specific date, it's still being aimed for 2013. - Doomlurker 23:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Take that up with Rockmann. He seems to be claiming to Kal-El that he is the director and knows all the facts. He's obviously lying so you can remove it if you want. - Doomlurker 12:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Look u figured out i lied ok but please will u still be my friends i'm sorry u guys dou forgive me? -from Rockmann Hey i'm not gonna put this on the upcoming movies ok, what if they made Ghost rider 3!!! that whould be awesome wouldn't it or a Amazing Spiderman 3 Deletions You can just replace the content of the article with #redriectUndeveloped Marvel Cinematic Universe projects#Doctor Strange or to the other article's respective project page. - Doomlurker 09:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) MCU There have been rumours of Incredible Hulk 2, there is actually work happening with Ant Man therefore Incredible Hulk 2 has been removed from the template. - Doomlurker 18:56, June 30, 2012 (UTC) There are already 6 films in the upcoming section (well... 5 and "Other"), if it bothers you that much I'll remove Ant Man as well so only films with release dates feature, otherwise Black Panther, Doctor Strange and The Incredible Hulk 2 should all be list and then the template gets unnecessarily crowded with films that we have no idea when we'll actually see. - Doomlurker 10:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) GotG http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=92199 - Doomlurker 20:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Avengers 2 I saw your question on another users page and thought I could add some advice that would be useful: Does wokipedia have a page for it? Yes, no? If yes, then make it, by all means. If not, best to wait until it's more than a stub. Aryn Tarra (talk) 18:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, since Iron Man threw the arc reactor in the ocean, I thought Hawkeye would be a good role, due to his rivalry with Captain America. Larry1996 (talk) 00:13, April 25, 2013 (UTC)